Demonic Unit 653
by midnightspy64
Summary: I, Rosemarie Hathaway, drain both souls and blood. Sometimes at the same time. I am badass and I am Hell's most important asset. Get the hell over it; I'm better than you." Sort of a Vampire Academy and Georgina Kincaid crossover. Rated M 4 Lemons & lang
1. Chapter 1

I had my clothing on and my car keys in my hand before the last wave of the guy's orgasm had subsided. I leaned in to say the last magical words that he would hear from me, "Call me." I patted the piece of paper that I placed next to him which really had the number of the guy who had cheated on his girlfriend with me last week.

I hopped into my worn down Honda Pilot to drive back to my apartment where I would scrub myself vigorously and then head to the party that my best friend and her husband were throwing. My succubus-that-just-fucked-another-soul-glow would liven up the party and the guys there, whether immortal or not, would want me just as much as the stupid ass that I had just fucked long enough to take a couple years of his life expectancy away. He hadn't felt much remorse about cheating on his trophy girlfriend, but nowadays what guy did?

My shape shifting abilities produced a skintight, crimson silk halter-dress and a pair of strappy black pumps to complete tonight's outfit. Lissa and Christian, the coolest vampires in the Seattle unit, were in charge of organizing this year's Demonic Unit 653 Halloween party. Lissa and I had sold our souls to some ass hole of an imp named Niphon together three hundred years ago. Since then, our private saying had been 'Friends that live life together, sell their souls together.'

Lissa had been a vampire in the first place, but when she sold her soul, the effects of spirit, the element she had specialized in, were taken away and she became immortal. I sold my soul because I was her shadow kissed guardian and had vowed to be with her and always protect her. But, I was only half vampire and I had already died once so there was a glitch when they turned me into the type of demon that I was chosen to be, a succubus. So, as a result, I became part vampire, part succubus—or as I like to call it, a fuckpire.

I, Rosemarie Hathaway, drain both souls and blood. Sometimes at the same time. I am badass and I am Hell's most important asset. Get the hell over it; I'm better than you.

The music was pounding in Stan's mansion when I got there. Stan was the Seattle unit's arc demon and the poster boy for 'he may be cool, but he's still our boss'.

"Rose, there you are!" Lissa called. "Whoa, I can tell where you've been," she joked, shielding her eyes.

"Damn, Rose! Whose the lucky guy you just fucked?" Adrian shouted from the DJ booth just as a song ended. Mia, my succubus partner in crime, conked him on the head with the microphone, waved to me, and handed the mic to Stan.

"Demons of Seattle!" Stan shouted, his deep voice filling the room as everyone fell silent. "We have been graced with the presence of a new demon that has been assigned to our ranks tonight! I would like you all to try and figure out whom in this room it is." A murmur went through the tightly packed crowd. "But for now, I would like to know, has my prized vampiric succubus arrived?"

"Hell yeah she has!" came the reply from my fan club of imps.

"Well what took you so long, Rosie?" Stan baited me, scanning the crowd.

"I was taking down my prey," I spoke loudly and clearly. "And Stan, you know I hate it when you call me Rosie."

Stan smirked evilly at me and handed the mic back to Adrian, the head imp of my fan club. "And now that Rose is here, let the party begin!" Adrian exclaimed and started playing the raunchiest music we had.

"So, new person to the ranks?" I asked turning to Lissa, who now had Christian wrapped around her body. "What type of demon is this person?"

"He's an incubus. The inner rings of hell decided we needed to take more souls of girls and not just souls of guys," Christian answered.

"You seen him yet?"

"Nope."

"Rose!" Stan called.

"Uhg, I'll be right back," I said to Lissa and walked across the room to where Stan was standing with Yuri and Jean, his assistants and some guy I didn't recognize. "Yes Stan?"

"Rosie," I glared at him for the nickname, "I decided that you should meet our new rank member, considering that it might be a good idea for you to show him all the good clubs around town. Rose, meet our new rank member, and incubus being reassigned to us from Moscow." Stan waved the guy I didn't recognize forward.

He was tall with brown hair like mine but not quite as dark. His chosen appearance made him appear to be in his mid-twenties, twenty-four or something like that. My favorite body made me look like I was anywhere from eighteen to twenty-one.

"Hi, I'm Rose Hathaway," I greeted him, extending my hand.

"I'm Dimitri Belikov," he replied in a beautiful, rich voice and shook my hand.

**So? What do you think? I only continue stories if I get enough reviews and it only takes a minute. If you think I should continue, then review! Seriously!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Tequila shots are my best friend_, I decided as I stumbled into my dark apartment. _Or maybe vodka…_

The party had been way too long and way too much of a nuisance. I felt like that new guy, Dimitri, had been eyeing me all night. The peculiar sensation I had felt when I met his eyes and shook his hand wasn't something I had encountered in my life before. I admit, maybe I had felt something along those lines when I met my last real boyfriend, Mason, but I had been a mortal at the time.

Picking up any shots I could find and downing them on the spot for the whole second hour of the party was the reason for my alcohol-induced haze. The imps had been even more open to me than normal (probably something to do with the need for more power that all demons feel on Halloween) and even a few of the other demons.

By the last hour of the party, I had gotten so sick of watching Lissa and Christian tonguing and the feeling that I was being watched by those deep, brown eyes, I had done something that I had only done twice before in my immortal life—I left before the party was over and the majority of other people were gone.

My bed welcomed me with open arms and I succumbed into unconsciousness quickly that night. Amazingly, I didn't wake up with a massive headache in the morning and no signs of a hangover were present.

I quickly shifted into a pair of jeans, a tight, red tank with a plunging neckline, a black leather jacket, and black stiletto ankle boots and turned on my phone to check messages. I was a PI for some of Seattle's richest clients when I wasn't working my immortal duties. Apparently, my secretary, Andrea, had found me a new client. Go ahead and start singing the Jiff peanut butter song in your head, 'cause not only was the new clientele rich, he was hot and was having an affair with me. Talk about multitasking.

The office was still empty when I got there. It was only ten and I tended to get what only a PI would consider a rush around one when all of the 'richies' got out of their business meetings and had lunch. That also tended to be the time when they got updates on the whereabouts of their husbands, wives, etc. and decided to have a PI investigate something for them. Most of the time it was that they were afraid that this person had materials that would ruin them, or they needed blackmail material on someone so they wouldn't sue them, or they had a suspicion that their spouse was cheating on them.

I unlocked the door to my section of the office and pulled up the cases that I had closed the day before. It took me about an hour to mark all the cases as 'Closed' and, if I hadn't done so already, relate everything that I had discovered to the respectful client.

I got a text from Lissa at almost 11:30 asking me to meet her and the gang at the Thai restaurant down the street around noon. I was quickly texting my reply of 'I'll be there' when there was a sharp rapping on my office door and I glanced at the time. "Enter." A familiar smirking face and the accompanying usual disarray of black sex hair that was drowning in hair gel sauntered in. Jesse Zeklos.

"Good morning, Mr. Zeklos, it's a pleasure to see you again," I greeted him formally and move to close the door.

"Now, Rose, no need for the formalities. His voice was obviously attempting to be seductive yet at ease at the same time.

"Well then, what can I help you with Jesse? I know your not here to get me to help you scratch a certain _itch_…" I prodded.

He cleared his throat. "Yes, Ralf and I are launching a merge with a small company and we need some information on the owner. It's Armand Drozov."

I blanched. "The guy who was accused of killing that rich prostitute last year?"

"Yeah."

I slowly considered the angles of getting information. I'd always been a troublemaker. I smiled. "What do you need to know?" He grinned and we began compiling a list of basic dirt that he needed.

Twenty minutes later Jesse stood from the chair and grabbed his briefcase. Alright, well I'm assuming you'd like to get to your lunch break; that is unless you did want to help me scratch that itch?" He raised his eyebrows.

I laughed at him and said, "Well you know me, I'd normally love to, but I have to meet some friends for lunch."


	3. Chapter 3

O.M.G. Look at that, an update!

Chapter 3

I opened the door of my office for Jesse and aware of who was listening converted to all formalities. "I'll find out that information and get back to you, Mr. Zeklos. Have a pleasant rest of your work day."

"Thank you, Miss Hathaway. It's always a pleasure to do business with you. I know you won't disappoint me." He was laying the emphasis on the double meaning a little too thick for my liking, but then again, Jesse was always kind of dull-minded but thankfully not as bad as his partner Ralf. I waved him off and turned back to gather my purse, rolling my eyes at the typical maleness of his statements.

My whole group of demon friends was waiting for me at our usual table. "'Sup, guys," I said, pushing Adrian further into the round booth. The imp's arm settled over my shoulders, his normal advances not phasing me the slightest as my eyes settled on the newcomer across from me. "Ah, I see someone had the senses to invite you," I quipped at Dimitri.

"Yes, it was extremely thoughtful of Lissa," he countered. It already felt as if his bottomless eyes were cutting into me, digging up my every secret. It made me want to jump him.

"Your very gracious. I can see how that adds to the successfulness you have in taking your victims." He cocked an eyebrow at me, the corners of his mouth twitching as he asked the silent question. "I mean, just look at you! What self respecting woman wouldn't want that?"

He smiled at me. "You compliments are very flattering, especially considering that this is my original form."

"What a coincidence, me too." His eyes took me in like a caress.

"Ah, Rose, always so modest," Adrian said from beside me. I couldn't help but elbow him in the side.

"Anyway…" I drawled, returning my full attention to Dimitri. "How long have you been an incubus?"

"I'm sure its not very long compared to you, but just over a century."

"Really… I took you for being older. There weren't many young incubi in the early nineteen-hundreds, especially polite ones."

He looked away slightly embarrassed. "Yes, well. I grew up in a commune. Even though I was raised to be gentlemanly, growing up around places that could only really be described as exotic brothels took its toll. I did some things in my late teens that I'm not proud of."

I looked at him, seeing that vulnerable side for the first time. It wasn't a side often seen from anyone in service to hell. "We all did things that we aren't proud of in our mortal years. That's how we all ended up here. I look at all this as a second chance, even if it comes with an irrefutable penance." His gaze softened, though a mask slid into place. I changed the topic. "So, did you want me to show you the clubs tonight?"

He shrugged. "Sure, why not?

"That is, unless you'd rather go chicken wrangling with Christian? He claims that he harvests their blood for something, but I think he just likes to run around like the ugly duckling that he is." I heard plenty of exclamations from Christian, but the opportunity was just too great to pass up the chance to make fun of Christian and his odd practices.

Dimitri cocked an eyebrow. "Chicken wrangling? Do they even have chickens near here?"

I leaned across the table and whispered as if it was the biggest piece of gossip in the world, "He keeps them in his basement...along with his stuffed victims." This made the whole table laugh. I waved them off and continued with the previous conversation. "When would you like me to pick you up?"

"Around eight," he replied after pondering it for a moment.

"Where are you staying at anyways?"

"I'm staying at the the Fairmont on University Street. Room 356." Nice. "Hell's putting me up there until I find an apartment. Apparently they need an incubus around here that badly. I'm sure they want me off of their bill by the end of the week though."

"Sounds just like hell. So that gives you what, two days to get an apartment?" He nodded. "Good luck with that."

"Rose," Lissa scolded. "Dimitri, I know a good realtor. I'll set up an appointment with her later."

Dimitri turned to her surprised. "Oh, you don't have to-"

"Nonsense," Lissa cut him off. "Helping you find a place to live is the least I can do. Now that you're here, I won't have Rose stolen from me every time we try to get time to ourselves for Stan to chew her out about not taking purer conquests."

Adrian laughed. "He only does that because she lets her morals get in the way of her job which created a chain of heartless soul boy-toys." I couldn't believe it! Well, Adrian I could believe, but they were intentionally embracing me in front of the new incubus!

"So what if I prefer to revisit the already blackened than to take more light from the pure? Energy is energy and most of the men I take are right in between the two extremes so I get plenty of a fix," I rebuked. I glanced at my watch and hastily scrawled my cell number on a paper napkin before putting some money down on the table for my lunch. "I have to get back to work though, so I'll see you all later," I said rising from my seat. Then I handed the napkin to Dimitri and said, "Here's my number. See you at eight."

Just before I stalked off down the street, I heard the door open behind me and a warm, large hand grasp my wrist. I turned back to face Dimitri, raising my eyebrows expectantly. "Don't worry about what they said in there," he said, surprising me. "It's nice to know that there's another demon in the world who still respects mortal life like that." His lips quirked into a small smile. "I'll see you at eight."

TADA! I'm over my snag! You guys just might be getting another update soon if my imagination stays somewhat on track :)

Review!


End file.
